


The Star Trek Medical Drabbles Collection

by mandykaysfic



Series: Medical drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DS9 medical drabble collection (only one so far).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star Trek Medical Drabbles Collection

_Oomoxorom: Now You’ll Always Have Time for Oo-mox_

 

As the 223rd Rule of Acquisition states: Beware the man who doesn't make time for oo-mox.

Totally Ferengi is pleased to announce the latest addition to its product range

Oomoxorom

Have you been sent on a deep space mission? Are you considering cutting a deal on an alien world where all forms of public oo-mox is taboo? 

For those times when females are unavailable to perform oo-mox, use Oomoxorom for the attainment of maximum pleasure. You’ll never need to justify this acquisition.

Available in three sizes. 

You’ll always have time for oo-mox with Oomoxorom.

 

Disclaimer: RoA19 - Satisfaction is not guaranteed.

 

END


End file.
